


Dragonsong

by Germanhowl



Series: The Dragon's Tales [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, dragonlevi, knighteren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanhowl/pseuds/Germanhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Medieval!AU where Eren, a knight's apprentice, is sent off on his first solo quest after the king grows suddenly ill to retrieve the cure for the unknown disease. Along the way he's captured by a group of thugs but his then saved by a mystery man. Who is this man and why does he possess knight-like skills and the ability to breath fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so our tale begins...

The sun began to peek over the stone walls of the well protected castle. The castle bustled with life as the groomer tended to the horses and the staff prepared for the king's day before it even began. The training grounds echoed with life with the neighing of horses, the clashing of swords, and the clanking of armor as the knights and their apprentices began their early morning training.  
Eren panted slightly as he gulped, his sweat drenched skin rubbed against his under armor which slightly limited his movement. He clutched his double-edged sword in his trembling hands as he continued to block the attacks of the other armored figure fighting him.  
"Come on boy. If you attack first you have a great advantage in battle."  
The brunette boy was snapped from his thoughts when his instructor shouted at him.  
"Y-Yes sir." He answered before swinging his sword at the tall, dark armored knight before him. He was caught by surprise when his teacher caught this sword with his own and swiped it out of his grip. His blade went flying as Eren fell back, landing on his butt. He froze as his instructor pointed the tip of his sword to his neck. The older man gave a hardy laugh as he removed his helmet and lowered his blade. His short, undercut black hair was plastered to his sweat drenched face. He extended his hand to his apprentice, who gladly took it, and pulled Eren to his feet.  
"You're getting much better. We just need to touch up on those swordsmanship skills of yours." He said, "Then you'll be ready for your knighthood quest."  
Eren gave a wide smile and nodded.  
"You should rest now, Eren." the man said just before a tall, young man upon a bay colored steed came bounding up to them.  
"Jean! What's wrong?" Eren asked as he noticed the concerned look on the other apprentice's face.  
"It's the king... h-he's falling ill." Jean answered as he swallowed hard.  
"King Pyxis!" Eren's eyes went widened in shock.  
Nile mounted the steed that Jean had rode in on, snapping the reins and took off at full speed back to the castle.  
"How did this happen?" Eren asked once his mentor disappeared over the hill. Jean simply shrugged.  
"I don’t know. He's old though and if he does pass... Erwin will take over for sure."  
"Yeah... that's for sure." Eren said as he bit his lower lip.  
Meanwhile, Nile hoped off his mount and raced to the king's corridors. Two knights standing watch at the double doors leading to the king's sleeping chambers saluted Nile's as he let himself in.  
"Your highness... I came as soon as I heard." He said as he bowed by the old king's bedside.  
"I'm g-glad you're h-here Nile." The old, bald king croaked as his eyes became slits, "I fear I-I have li-little time left which is w-why Erwin shall takeover in m-my absents...."  
Nile glanced over at the opposite side of the bed, where a tall, strong looking man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes stood. He cleared his throat and nodded.  
"Of course sir." He said.  
"W-What of your apprentice?" Pyxis asked as he looked over at the black armored knight.  
"Eren? He's doing fine." Nile answered.  
Erwin glanced back at Nile before returning his gaze back on the sickly king.  
"My lord... if it isn’t too much trouble... I would like to grant Eren permission for his quest." He asked.  
Nile blinked in surprise.  
"Just what sort of quest are you implying?" Nile asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond man.  
"To find a cure for the king's illness." Erwin plainly stated.  
"How would he know? He's just a boy." Nile argued.  
"I believe that he can find it. He's a smart, talented boy. Wouldn’t you agree, Nile?" Erwin asked as he glanced back at the knight.  
Nile nodded solemnly and met Erwin's gaze once again.  
"Indeed I do." He stated.  
"Then it's settled. Eren will set out immediately." He said.  
...... * ......  
"R-really?! Y-you want me? Why me?" Eren asked before his mouth stood agape in both shock and surprise at the news he had just received from his mentor.  
Nile simply nodded as he walked into the stables with the young brunette close behind.  
"Yes. Erwin, I, and even the king himself think you're ready for this." He answered his apprentice as he tightened the girth to one of the steeds, "Now then... the supplies in that pack should last enough for you to make it through the Sina Forest trail, stock back up on supply when you reach the small village of Trost." He pointed to the saddle bag that rested on the horse's rump.  
Eren nodded as he listened carefully to his mentor as he continued to give instructions.  
"It's a 2 days ride on horseback from here to Trost if you stop often, which is why you'll be taking Nightrider here." Nile said as he stroked the black stallion's sleek neck, "He's a fast and experienced horse. He's trended on the forest trail at least a thousand times before."  
Eren nodded as he was given a leg up into the saddle.  
"Good luck, my young apprentice. I pray for your protection and a safe, successful journey back home." Nile said as he gave a warm smile to the brunette.  
Eren's gloved hands gripped the leather reins tightly, suddenly feeling a mix of excitement and worry overcome him as the gate started to slowly open. Nile was counting on him. No. The whole kingdom was counting on him.  
"I mustn’t let them down. I can’t let them down!" He thought as he squeezed his legs tightly around the horse's sides.  
The stallion reared up on his hind legs before taking off at a full gallop. Eren peered from under his shoulder as he looked back at the castle. He saw his mentor waving at him until he became nothing but a faraway speck. He turned his head forward again and looked on ahead.


	2. Encounters

Nile watched as his apprentice left. He bit his lip slightly as he turned away from the now closed gates. The young brunette boy was like a son to him and he was worried...... not just for the boy's well-being but for the quest itself. He knew he wouldn’t find the cure but he knew that when he came back empty handed he would be seen as a failure but on the very slim chance that he [did] find the cure he would be a hero and knighted...... unless something happened on the way there or on the way back.  
"Sir Nile! Erwin wishes for your presences at dinner tonight." Jean said as he raced up to the older man to give him the message he was told to give.  
A small grin made its way on the highly ranked knight's face as he twirled a small silver vial in his hand.  
"Alright. Thank you, Jean." He stated as he walked past the boy.  
Meanwhile, Eren continued to trot on the forest trail. His head whipping around at every little sound he heard. He let out an audible sigh as he started to look forward yet again, the clanking of his armor clicked together as he continued to trek on. The horse snorted from underneath him and shook his mane.  
Eren cracked a small smile and patted the horse's neck.  
"You're right. I shouldn’t worry especially with you as my guide. You probably don’t even need me on your back to should you where to go." He spoke to the stallion, "But.... I don’t think you know where this cure is, do you?"  
The brunette shook his head and loosened his grip on the reins. He looked around before he looked down at his mount.  
"And I'm talking to a horse...... great...... I'll probably go insane before this quest is even over.... I wonder why they even sent me out.... an experienced knight..... Heck! Sir Nile should be on this journey. Not me.... I’m not even a knight yet...." Eren whispered as he thought out loud.  
He looked up at the sun slowly started to set.  
"Sunset already.....? This day's been so crazy... I must’ve lost track of time with my thoughts..... Oh well.... we better stop for the night, Nightrider." He said before he pulled the reins for the horse to halt.  
He was surprised when the stallion didn’t do what he wished and pulled the reins hard. He let out an audible yelp of surprise when the horse suddenly reared up and took off at full speed down the dirt trail.  
Eren hung on for dear life before readjusting himself back into the right position. He let the stallion run until he came to a complete stop all of sudden. It was then he realized that it was completely quiet. Even the crickets had stopped chirping.  
"Hey. What's up, Night?" Eren asked as he watched the horse looked around, he's ears flicking back and forth as he did.  
Eren looked around as well, fear slowly starting to overcome him. He fumbled around in the dark for his sword, which was attached to his hip. He unlatched the blade from its hilt and drew it half way before stopping. His sea-green eyes widened with fear as a pair of greenish grey stared deep into his soul through the thick dark forest. A low growl, unlikely anything he ever heard before broke through the dead of night.  
The brunette's mouth opened but no words escaped it. He was completely frozen in fear over the unknown pair of eyes that were glued on him and was terrified over what sort of creature those pair of eyes belonged to.  
It wasn’t until the growling turned into a snarl that Eren was snapped from his trance. He kicked the horse's sides hard and fled.  
Nightrider surged on throughout the night until he was out of steam. Eren was less terrified and started to compose his thoughts yet again as he pulled the horse into a steady trot. He was more curious about the unknown creature then he was afraid of it. The growling sound that is made was unknown to him but he knew just from that that the creature was a predator.  
"But if that thing was a predator....... why didn’t it attack me." He thought as he trended the path he was on yet again.  
...... * ......  
Meanwhile, back at the castle and unaware of the boy's encounter, Nile strolled along the kitchen area, looking over Erwin's dinner plans. He looked around and spotted two teens, around if not the same age as Eren, helping prepare the evening meal.  
"You two! What is the dinner for Erwin tonight?" He asked, walking up to the two.  
Both the boy and the girl blinked up at him.  
The girl of the two, who had stopped peeling the potatoes she was given, turned to the boy. She tilted her head to the side, her dark brown ponytail tipping to the side as she did, as she thought for a moment.  
"I'm not so sure....... do you know, Connie?" She asked.  
The boy, who was washing the plates that the food was to be put on stopped and scratched his shaved head. He closed his eyes for a second.  
"If I remember correct.... it was Shepard’s Pie with boiled potatoes and steamed vegetables." He answered just before the said dish was brought out to him.  
He placed it on the fresh clean plate and set it on the table to return back to his other task.  
Nile quickly took the chance and let a few drops of the vial's liquid drop on the food before swiftly placing the small vial back in his pocket before the two noticed.  
He looked over at the two and gave a small smile towards the two.  
"Well I'm sure it will be delicious." He said before leaving the kitchen and into the dining hall.  
"Nile… I'm glad to see that you could come." Erwin said as he stepped into the room, "Please sit." He motioned the highly ranked knight to sit in the seat across from him.  
Nile did so and looked over at the blond.  
"How is his highness' condition?" He asked as he saw the steaming hot plates being brought out.  
Erwin let out a deep sigh and shook his head.  
"Not well.... Hopefully you're apprentice can get back here in time." He replied before noticing the food being brought out.  
Nile waited anxiously as the plate was set down in front of Erwin but was confused when a servant stepped up and tasted the Shepard’s Pie. A hint of fear pricked at his heart when the servant fell to the floor and convulsed before going completely limp. He balled his hands up into fists, gripping his pants.  
"Dammit! He's clever than seems!" He thought to himself, angered that his plan hadn’t worked out.


	3. Rumors and a helping hand

Eren made his way slowly up the road with his horse walking lazily on. He let out a loud yawn and shook his head as he tried to stay wake. He blinked away a forming tired tear and looked on ahead, noticing the forest parting in the nearby distances. He could hear the voices of people beyond that point and a smile crossed his lips.  
"Come on, Night. The village is right up ahead.....just a few meters away. Once we're there you can have a nice long rest. You deserve it." Eren said as he patted the horse sleek neck.  
The horse's ears pricked up at the sound of the reward and suddenly took off towards the village.  
Eren was ready for it however, and held on to the end of the horse's mane. As the trees disappeared and the village came into full view, Eren looked around for where he could stock up on supplies. He hoped off his mount and took the reins in his hands and walked around the village as he tried to find a place to do such a thing. As he walked he heard a large amount of whispering and gossip around.  
"Did you hear? Someone tried to murder Prince Erwin."  
"Really?!"  
"Why?"  
Eren caught bits and pieces of conversions passing by him as he tied his horse to a post. He mind started to go into a slight panic.  
"If someone tried to murder Erwin.....then I should head back.....they need more protection back at the castle!” He thought to himself.  
The brunette stepped into the shop and looked around. He dropped food for both Nightrider and himself, rope, and a few necessities he needed for his travels on the counter.  
"So..... You’re a knight?"  
The sudden voice slightly startled him.  
"Yes and no......this is my quest to become a knight." He explained, whipping his head around.  
There, at the counter, appeared a short fragile looking girl, looking about Eren's age, with shoulder length golden blond hair. Her crystal blue looked up at the brunette in awe.  
"Wow! Really? S-so.....are you here to find the cure for the king's illness?" She asked, twitting her fingers.  
Eren nodded as he pulled out a sack of gold from his belt and threw in on the counter.  
"I think that should cover it." He said as he gathered his supplies in his arms and was just about to leave.  
"W-wait! You look tired. If you wish.....you can rest here, you and your horse." The girl said.  
Eren blinked before turning to look at the girl again. He gave her a small gentle smile as he nodded.  
"Thank you. You're so very kind." He answered.  
He walked out and untied his steed from his post, completely unaware that he was being watched from afar.  
"Look at all that valuable treasure..... It'll worth a fortune on the black market. Whatda you think, Ymir?" The broad shouldered, strong looking teen with a hint of blond hair peeking from the dark cloak he wore asked as he turned to look at the tall, olive skinned girl next to him.  
The girl, who was referred to as Ymir, simply nodded, her sights were locked on the blond haired, beautiful shop girl from across the way. She was snapped from her thoughts as the boy placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"We should head back now so we can plan." He said.  
Ymir snorted and shrugged him off before saying.  
"Honestly Reiner.... he doesn’t look experienced at all. He's probably just a knight to be and besides, it's not like we have to barge in and grab him. The shopkeeper is Annie's half-sister."  
The boy, known as Reiner, glared up at the girl. He knew she made a valid point with the shop keep being related to one of their fellow comrades.  
"Still.... we should plan this out. Bertholdt and Annie don’t know about the plan yet." He replied in a deep tone of voice.  
Ymir let out an annoyed 'tch' before nodded. She turned and followed after her fellow thief.  
...... * ......  
"Are you sure you want to stay in the stables?" The shopkeeper asked in a hushed tone, looking over at the boy who had settled down in the hay in the stables.  
Eren simply nodded as he placed his pack behind him to make up for a pillow.  
"Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t worry about me. I'll be out of here by sunrise." He answered with a smile, "Thanks again.... Miss.......?"  
"Krista.... call me Krista." The girl said as she looked down at the ground.  
"Alright Krista..... I should’ve introduced myself... I'm Eren." He said.  
Krista nodded and smiled.  
"Alright, I'm glad to help and I wish you well on your travels, Eren." she said before stepping out of the barn and into the dead of night, towards a small cottage.


	4. Captured and Confused

"So it's settled? We'll go in and kidnap him as well as take all of his belongings?" Reiner asked as he looked at his three other comrades.  
"If he fights back?" Ymir asked plainly.  
"We'll have Reiner and Annie takes him down and then Ymir and I will take his stuff and run." A tall, black haired boy suggested from his place.  
A light blond haired girl let out a sigh as she pulled a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
"I can see that working out. We just have to make sure nothing's on him." She said, finally speaking up.  
The three others all nodded in agreement.  
"Bertholdt.... you and Ymir go on ahead." She said.  
The tall, black haired teen and the olive skinned girl pulled the dark colored hoods over their heads and left without another word.  
"What's our plan of attack, Annie?" Reiner asked.  
Annie shot a cold glare at the other blond with her crystal blue eyes.  
"We simply go and drag him out." She said before pulling her own hood over her head.  
Meanwhile, Eren was sound asleep in the bundle of hay, however, Nightrider was wide awake and on high alert. His ears flickered back and forth at every little sound. He pawed at the ground restlessly with his giant hoof and snorted as the barn door slowly creaked open. He tossed his head back and snorted again, letting out an alarming whinny. Eren only stirred in his sleep at the sound the horse made.  
Annie slipped a hand into her cloak and pulled out a small vial as Reiner pulled Nightrider's halter, trying to calm the horse down.  
"Hush..... sh sh..... calm down." Reiner whispered before looking at Annie, "Hurry up."  
The horse reared up and tried to free himself from the unknown teen's grip. His panicked whinnies eventually cause the brunette to wake up, fully alert.  
"Huh? Who are you?" He asked as he reached for his blade.  
He was shocked when Annie tackled him to the ground and managed to overpower him so easily. His eyes widened when he saw her unlatch the vial in her hand and pour the unknown liquid, forcibly, down his throat. He choked and spat at her as he tried to fight back, but was finding it hard to. Eren's eyelids suddenly became heavy as his strength left his body. He closed his eyes and went limp as the potion took its effect.  
"Very power sleeping potion." Annie explained as she stood back up and looked at Reiner, who was still holding the frantic stallion.  
"Let's go."  
Bertholdt's voice could be heard as Ymir and he poked their heads into the barn.  
Annie and Reiner both nodded as they carried the brunette out, along with his belongings. As they carried the unconscious Eren out into the dead of night, back to their hideout, they were completely unaware of the pair of narrow metallic grey eyes that had watched their deed.  
...... * ......  
Eren groaned slightly as he started to come to. He could hear the sound of four voices whispering as he opened his eyes. He remained completely still as he tried to listen in on what his capturers had to say.  
"So what should we do with him?" One asked.  
"Beats me." A cold, monotone female voice replied.  
"P-People will start to wonder about him th-though." A fear filled male voice stuttered.  
"We can force him to join us but still......" Another male's voice deeper than the others answered.  
"We should kill him. He’s no use to us." The same cold, emotionless tone of the girl who started the topic rang through the air.  
Eren's eyes went wide when the girl said that. He saw his blade glistened on the far end of the wall. He scrambled up and raced for his sword but the four thieves had been ready and darted after him. He reached for his handle and swung the sword blindly behind him once he got hold of it. He was surprised when Ymir pulled out her own blade and blocked it. Eren's gaze flickered around, watching all of them before he started dueling with the taller teen.  
In the misted of the battle, a sudden, eerie unknown roar echoed in the valley. Eren froze at the sound. Reiner, taking the chance, picked up a stone to throw it at Eren's head, but was stopped when an unexpected arrow pierced his shoulder. He winced in pain and dropped to his knees.  
"Reiner!" Bertholdt yelled before getting hit him with another unknown arrow.  
Eren looked around, confused over what was suddenly happening. Ymir immediately took the chance when she saw her opponent become distracted, and hit Eren in the head with the butt of her blade's handle.  
Eren stumbled back immediately on impacted and saw a fuzzy, blurred out figure appear out of nowhere. He crumbled to the ground as he heard the eerie growl once again before passing out yet again.


	5. The Mysterious Rogue Rescuer

Eren's eyes shot open after what seemed like a few minutes later. He looked around before locking his gaze on a hooded figure that was a few feet away from him. He was somewhat puzzled to find his sword lying right next to his side. He looked back at the hooded figure before shouting.

"Who the he-?" He cut himself short as a wave of pain washed over him from sitting up too fast.

He didn’t care as he unlatched his sword from its hilt and pointed it at the mystery person. The person didn’t even flinch at the threat, in fact, they just sighed at it.

"How is that a threat?" A deep, ice cold male voice asked with an unimpressed tone, "I’m a matter of feet from you and saw you open your eyes. Also...... the fact that you shouted out loud _before_ drawing your sword completely screwed up any chance of surprise and didn’t faze me at all."

Eren blinked, completely puzzled at how much this strange man knew. He scooted back a bit when the man suddenly reached out his arm and gently touched the bandage that was wrapped around Eren's head. A sudden, quick surge of an unknown energy shot through every inch of Eren's being. He blinked in surprise when his head didn’t hurt at all. He looked at the man, trying to catch what he was murmuring under his breath. The man removed his hand and shook his head.

"What did y-you do....?" Eren asked as he touched his fingers to his head.

"I just used a simple healing spell." The man explained, "You're a knight, correct?"

Eren nodded and grazed a finger across his head.

"I’m a knight-to-be.... I’m on my quest to become a knight right n-" Eren cut himself short, why was he telling all this information to a stranger.

"So I see...... I overheard the king was ill." The stranger said. Eren nodded slowly.

"And you're the one they sent to find a cure? Yet you can’t even fight off a small gang of thugs......" the stranger scoffed. Eren's eyebrows furrowed at the comment.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I’m the one who saved your ass from the thugs." The man answered.

Eren blinked at the stranger in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as the man cut him off.

"You should get some rest... I’ll take you to the nearest village.... follow the path to the mountains.... there's a sorceress by the name of Hanji living there..... Just tell her Levi sent you and she'll help you out."

Eren nodded and glanced over at the strange man again. He grew more and more curious as to whom he was.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

The brunette's sea-green eyes widened slightly when the man turned his head towards him and met a pair of metallic grey orbs.

"Because....and very rare that I ever do such a thing for anyone." The stranger responded with a hiss of annoyance in his voice.

"You said your name was Levi, right? Well.... I’m Eren...." Eren said after a moment of silences between them.

"Well then..... You should rest now, Eren. We leave at dawn." The man, known as Levi, said.

Eren nodded and laid back down, cautiously turning his back to the man as he went to grab his flask of water. Levi watched Eren just as cautiously before his gaze flickered to a pile of sticks he had placed there a while ago. He gave a quick glance at Eren before exhaling a spark of fire on the pile. Levi looked at his hand and saw how the spell he had cast on himself was slowly fading as his nails slowly started to morph back into talons. He narrowed his eyes and sighed before looking into the crackling fire. He let his guard down for a second as he let his wings spread out from under his cloak. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the heat warmed his tired, aching wings. He didn’t dare glance at the torn, shredded mess that was his left wing, which was beyond any use. Eren jumped slightly as a shadow cast over him. He whipped his head around and saw the giant wings. He choked on his water at the unbelievable sight.

"What the HELL are you?" He asked.

Eren's face became as white as a sheet as he blinked in complete shock at Levi. He couldn’t possibly be a dragon. Dragons were extinct!

"Well...... I’m not a fairy or a woodland nymph. What _do_ you think I am?" Levi asked, becoming slightly irradiated.

"B-But dragons are e-extinct! The last one was k-killed off years ago...." Eren replied but was still in shock.

Levi glared at the brunette and shook his head.

"Use that head of yours." He hissed, "Do you honestly think that the last dragon of the realm would go out and about in broad daylight?"

Eren shook his head as he backed away slowly, terrified at what the dragon had planned for him.

"I plan on helping you... not harming you." Levi said, "I don’t like repeating myself but you should rest before dawn breaks."

Eren opened his mouth to protest but became confused when Levi pulled a wooden flute from inside his cloak and started to play. The brunette's eyes suddenly became heavy as the beautiful notes of the flute entered his ears. His open mouth went wide as he yawned. His heavy eyelids closed as he slipped into a deep sleep by the flute's song.


	6. New Companions and Conspiracies

"Hey brat. Get up."

Eren groaned as he woke up from his deep slumber. He looked up to see Levi hovering over him as he let out a yawn.

"I’m up." Eren said as he slowly rose from the ground.

Levi nodded and walked back to his side of the camp. He placed his fist to his lips and blew an icy blast on the fire, putting it out, once he removed his hand from his mouth.

Eren blinked in surprised at Levi's actions, even though he knew what Levi was and what he was capable of.

Levi glanced over at the brunette as he slung his quiver and arrows across his shoulder.

"Hurry up. We gotta keep moving." He said as he latched his cloak back on.

Eren squinted as a shiny bronze band glistened around Levi's upper arm before disappearing under the cloak. It was then he realized that Levi's wings, tail, and claws from the night before had disappeared.

"How's that-? Was I imagining that you-?"

Levi shook his head as he latched his own blade to his belt.

"No. You weren’t imagining it... I just cast a spell over myself to become human but only for a while....." he explained, cutting Eren off.

Eren grew even more curious about all the magic Levi was talking about. He pulled his cloak on and slung his pouch over his shoulder, having it fall on his opposite hip. He latched his blade to his belt and looked over at Levi. He quickly followed after him as the man started to leave.

"H-Hey.... w-wouldn’t it be faster if we flew?" Eren asked as they walked along the forest path.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks, causing Eren to almost run into him. The brunette shrunk as Levi glared daggers at him. The dark haired man let out an irritated sigh.

"Like I said the other night.... I don’t like and or want to reveal my true self to villagers." He answered.

Eren nodded but was growing even more curious about Levi.

Meanwhile, Nile was pondering at another plan to kill Erwin when he saw Jean running up to him.

"Sir Nile! Four wounded strangers have suddenly appeared at the gate." He said in between pants, saluting the high ranked knight.

Nile blinked in surprise as he let the other apprentice lead him to the unexpected guests. He saw the stable boy slowly removing the arrows from the four teens' shoulders and collarbones.

 _"It couldn’t be...... There's only one person I know of that can hit those marks every time...”_ Nile thought as he kneeled down get a closer look at the wounds.

"Sir....... I think they’re delusional...... they keep saying that... that a dragon attacked them." The stable boy said as he started to tend to the wounds.

"That's enough, Marco." I'll take care of them." Nile said.

Once the stable boy left, Nile leaned over the four and started to tend to their wounds.

"What did the dragon look like? What did he want from you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"It had large wings....... b-but the l-left one wad sh-shredded badly...... and....... its eyes.... its eyes were a d-deep grey...." the blond, bulky boy spoke up.

"He s-saved a..... A kn-knight's a-apprentice we..... We had k-kidnapped....." the tall, black haired boy spoke up shortly after.

Nile's eyes went wide as he balled his hands into fists.

 _"So.... you’re still alive.... after all these years you finally show up just in time to ruin my plans yet again..... Well next time I see you....... I'll kill you... and make sure you stay dead.”_ Nile thought.

He looked over at the four wounded teenage thugs as a small smile crossed his lips.

"How would you four like to get revenge on that dragon?" He asked.

                                 ...... * ......

Levi blew a few sparks on the pile of sticks Eren had fetched as the sun started to set that evening. Eren watched Levi curiously as he did so until Levi glanced over at the brunette.

"What, Eren? What’s with that look?" Levi asked with a sigh.

"N-Nothing....." Eren stuttered in sight embarrassment, "I-I was just watching you breath fire and.... remembered what you did this morning...."

"You thought dragons only breathe fire?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I thought dragons were extinct.... until yesterday at least...." Eren quickly tried to defend himself, "Id sometimes read the old record books in the castle library........ And there were a lot of accounts that dealt with dragons..."

Levi gave a small nod and looked at the brunette.

"I see... well some of those accounts are wrong..." Levi said, "Though.... I am curious of what you know."

Eren's head shot up and looked at Levi.

"I-I don’t remember most of it but I want to know about all the magic.... I don’t recall in the book about dragons having any magic...." he whispered.

"Well... magic can be taught.... I just taught myself." Levi stated.

"C-Can you teach me.....?" Eren asked, his sea-green eyes beamed at Levi.

Levi blinked in surprise but shrugged.

"I don’t see why not." He said after a short pause.

Eren let out a loud yawn as he nodded.

"O-Oay.... Night Levi...." he said as he yawned.

Levi nodded back at the brunette.

"Night Eren....." he whispered.


	7. Past Problems Haunting the Present

Levi let out a sigh as he watched the brunette sleep. He shook head and mentally scolded himself.

 _"No! Don’t get attached so quickly! You’ve already lost people close to you! Don’t let him get close! You know what might happen if he does."_ Levi mentally yelled at himself.

His grey eyes glossed over as memories started to flood back to him as he stared into the fire. Voices started to echo from the depths of the past and into Levi's ears.

"I’m sorry captain..."

"They trusted you and you let them die."

"We believe in you."

"You should’ve been on the block."

"You’ll never be human again...."

 

. . . . . .

Swords clashed as the two armored knights fought on horseback. The shorter of the two held his horse's reins tightly in one hand as the steed tossed its head back before the knight disarmed his opponent. The two knights slowed their horses down to a halt before the losing knight took off her helmet. She whipped her chestnut orange hair from the helmet and looked at the shorter knight as he removed his own helmet.

Sweat beat down his forehead, making his dark colored, undercut hair plaster to his face.

"I’m sorry captain...." the girl whispered.

"It’s fine, Petra. That was very good for your first try." The shorter knights said, “And please.... just call me Levi..."

. . . . . .

 

"Levi? Levi?"

Levi's narrow grey eyes flashed open as Eren hovered over him.

"H-huh? Wha...?" He asked as he shook his head, trying to shake the memory out.

He looked up at Eren before letting out an audible sigh. He blew an icy blast on the fire like he did the morning before and stood up.

"Come on... Let's go." Levi said as he went on ahead of Eren.

Eren watched for a brief moment, puzzled over Levi's sudden jumpy behavior before following after him.

"H-Hey Levi.... wait up...." Eren called as he ran to catch up with the dragon, "What’s wrong? Why are you walking so fast?"

"Because every second we waste the king grows sicker and sicker. Now keep up before I start dragging your ass to the village." Levi hissed, "Besides if you want to learn magic.... its best done out of sight."

Eren blinked but nodded at Levi's request.

"Okay...." he whispered, somewhat sad that they were getting closer to the village.

Levi gave a quick glance at Eren, watching him stare at the ground as they walked.

"You are the most _pitiful_ knight I’ve ever met..." Levi said after a while with rare grin on his face, "Who was your mentor?"

Eren blinked in surprise over Levi's sudden grin and playfully behavior. He couldn’t help but smirk himself as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah..... I am..... Even though I was trained by the head knight, Nile." He answered.

Levi's heart skipped a beat or two. He swallowed hard.

_"Nile......"_

Even in his thoughts and after all those years, the name was like poison to him.

 

. . . . . .

 

"W-what the h-hell.....?" Wh-what d-did you d-do to me? Nile!" Levi managed to yell as he continued to sputter and choke on his own blood.

He continued to pull and yank at the binds that chained his wrists together behind him. His hands and wrists raw, wore, and bleeding as he tried to desperately escape his imprisonment.

His gaze flickered around the pitch dark cavern. He coughed up more blood as he felt his inners twist, turn, and shift inside him. He let out a short gasp as his bones started to snap and mend into different forms under his skin, which was now turning a dark, scaly texture. His vision blurred for a split second before his pupils turned cat-like. He could see straight into the darkness just as if it was lit up by the morning light.

"Nile!" He growled, "Face me like a man!"

His now pointed ears pricked up as the sound of footsteps approached him. Nile stepped closer to him with a sly grin on his face.

"Well... that curse I sent on you is working at a fast pace." He said casually.

"Curse? What curse?!" Levi asked with a slight hiss as his new long, spiked reptilian tail lashed about behind him, "As your commanding officer! I _order_ you to release me!"

Nile shook his head at Levi's order and crouched down to the chained man's level.

"No can do, old pal because you see........... You'll never be human again..." Nile whispered quietly into the other's ear.

. . . . . .

                         . . . . . . * . . . . . .

Nile stridden into the great hall and looked around and spotted Erwin not that far away and ran up to him.

"Erwin!" He called to the blond.

Erwin whipped his head around to face Nile.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to the high ranked knight.

"It's Eren. The four who appeared at the gate wounded saw him. He was kidnapped by a hooded figure." Nile stated, "I wish for you to allow the four and me to go out, find the boy, and bring him home."

Erwin looked Nile's in the eye and the worry and sorrow in them. He knew just how much Eren meant to the knight as well. There was a long pause between the two men before Erwin nodded.

"Fine. I'll allow it."


	8. The Dead Song Rises

"Just set it down, Eren."

Levi watched as the brunette dropped the pile of sticks down in the campsite. He pushed himself off the tree trunk he was leaning on and lit the sticks ablaze with a simple exhale.

"Alright." The dragon in disguise said before pulling out huge, leather bound book from his travel bag and threw it over at Eren, "Before we start doing hands on magic, I expect you to look through that."

Eren blinked and jumped slightly when the book landed next to him. His mouth opened a gape in shock at how big the book was and was surprised that Levi carried such a heavy object with him.

"O-Okay..." he muttered as he flipped through the pages some before he started to read.

Levi glanced over at Eren once or twice, seeing how fast the brunette was absorbed into book. He let out a huff of a sigh and stared into the fire as another unwanted memory crept back into his mind.

 

. . . . . .

"Levi...? Captain? Are you alright?"

Levi jumped slightly as his thoughts became jumbled in his head yet again, before looking over at his squad. His narrow eyes glanced over all four of his team members as he pulled the hood over his head more.

"So is it true...?" He asked in his usual calm, icy tone of voice as he tried to compose himself.

Petra nodded slowly at her captain's question.

"Yes... They found Mike's body not that long ago..." she murmured as she explained the details given to her, "...his throat was slashed..."

Levi's narrow slit eyes went wide in shock. Mid-panic started to settle in his heart as he took in the information, trying to analysis it in his head. Though his mind was starting to become frantic with what he already knew. He was the last to be seen with Mike back towards the stable. He glanced down and watched his dagger dangle from his belt. He couldn't have done it... could he? But with this curse hovering over his head he didn't even know was he was capable of now, which scared him to death. Regardless if he was innocent or not, the odds and evidence weren't in his favor at all.

"You have to leave..." A tall, broad shouldered blond spoke up, which pulled Levi from his thoughts yet again.

Levi shook his head. He knew his squad was loyal to him but he wasn't going to let them get dragged into this mess.

"What about-?"

"We'll be fine... we believe in you, captain." Petra cut Levi off before he could even finish his reply, "We learned from best and we'll prove your innocents. Now get going..."

Levi blinked in sheer shock and surprise as all four of them nodded at once and saluted their commanding officer in sink. Levi gave them a slight nod before he turned on his heel and ran...

Despite Levi 'leaving'... He never really did go far. He hid up in the trees; the hood masked his narrow grey eyes as he pulled his cloak closer to his body.

"Gunther Schultz, Eld Gin, Auruo Bossard, and Petra Ral... you're being charged for treason against the knighthood of his majesty, King Pyxis. Hiding the whereabouts of the wanted man, Levi Rivaille, who murdered a fellow officer. The punishment...death..." Nile read out loud from the scroll he held.

Levi turned his head the other way when he saw being lifted over the executioner's head. He looked down at his nails as they shifted into talons. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to compose himself when he heard the first slice. Even if he wasn't watching the scene, he knew what was happening as vivid images filled his head. He gave a low growl, which turned into a snarl when he heard the second slice... the third... Levi was finding it difficult to control the beast that lived within him now... His narrow eyes flashed open to reveal slit pupils within the metallic grey pools as he let go completely when he heard the fourth and final slice hit his eardrums. He spreading his huge, bat-like wings and let a loud, angered roar escape him. He broke through the trees with one strong flap of his wings and appeared to the crowd as a fully shifted dragon. He took a deep breath before exhaling a blast of fire upon the execution site and flew away.

 

. . . . . .

Levi snapped from his thoughts all of sudden. He shook his head as he grazed his fingertips along his hand carved flute. He pressed the reed of the instrument to his lips and started to play, before he started to sing a long, dead song.

 

_"Through the dark caverns_

_Knowing his deeds_

_Throughout his travels_

_As the wounds still bleed_

_Spreading his wings,_

_He starts to sing._

_And the dragon's roars go on."_

 

The words escaped Levi's lips in between the tune of the flute. He glanced over at Eren and was surprised to see the boy wide awake, staring at him.

"That's beautiful... I've never heard anything like it..." Eren said in complete aw.

"It's an ancient song... way before your time." Levi answered, "It's so old that no one alive knows what the title is... in fact... just a handful of people still know this song existences."

Eren nodded slowly at this new information.

"Well... when I become a knight... I'll be sure to bring the song back!" He said, sitting up from the ground.

"How would you bring it back if you don't even know the whole song?" Levi mused.

Eren bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Levi.

"You could teach me... Teach me everything! I want to know everything about magic, swordsmanship, the song, and dragons!" Eren said, letting his curiosity take hold.

Levi let a slight chuckle escape his lips at the boy's curiosity and determination.

"Alright..." he said with a slight nod, "If you want to hear the whole song then..."

Levi placed the flute to his lips again and played the tune again.

 

_"Abandoned the blade..._

_Traded for fang and flame..._

_For all the blood that stained..._

_The hands that are to blame..._

_Steel turns to scale..._

_As yowls turn to snarls..._

_The innocent thrown in jail..._

_Fire springs forth from the dragon's jowls..._

_Now..._

_The freedom to fly..._

_Is nothing but a memory..._

_And the friends left behind..._

_They've all died..."_

 

Eren blinked in confusion when Levi suddenly stopped. He tilted his head as he looked at the man. Levi glanced back at the boy and raised an eyebrow at him. He removed the reed from his lips and sighed.

"The song is so old that no one knows exactly how it ends..." he stated.

"Why don't you finish it then?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow at Levi.

"No!" He answered rather quickly, "No... I don't want to ruin such a piece..."

Eren blinked, wondering why Levi would say such a thing, but decided not to press the subject.


	9. Lessons

Levi watched as Eren finally fell asleep. He crept closer to the brunette and swiftly took his book from under the boy's arm, quirking an eyebrow when he noticed the page it was turned to.

_ "Healing..." _ Levi thought, _"Why would he...?"_

He glanced down at the boy and realized that, besides being a knight's apprentice, he knew nothing about Eren.

"Tch." Levi's tongue clicked up against his teeth as he sighed.

"Don't! He's already growing attached to you! Don't get attached to him!" Levi's subconscious yelled at him.

The dragon simply shook his head. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Eren whimper in his sleep. He could immediately tell by the way the teen's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut, and his jaw clenched, that he was having a nightmare.

. . . . . .

_ "Mom, no! Mom!" _

_ Eren screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the blurred image of his mother's bloody, mangled body on the floor. _

_ The vision suddenly vanished and changed into an image of his father, gripping the handle of a blood stained kitchen knife in his hand. _

** "Wake up!" **

_ Eren was puzzled by the sudden voice ripping through the air. The brunette gasped when his father started to rush towards him with the knife raised over his head. Eren's limbs refused to move as he remained frozen in fear. _

** "Dammit Eren! Wake up!" **

. . . . . .

Eren's sea green eyes flashed open as he looked around wild eyed. He composed his jumbled thoughts and started to calm himself down when he saw Levi hovering over him.

"We have to keep moving." Levi said in an unusually hushed tone.

Eren blinked in confusion at the man's unfamiliar tone of voice. Levi grazed his fingertips in Eren's hair as he pulled away and stood up. It was then that the brunette felt that his cheeks were damp with unknown tears. He glanced over at the dragon in disguise and watched as he went about clearing the campsite.

"Come on, shitty brat!" Levi hissed.

A small smile graced Eren's lips; there was the Levi he knew!

Levi sighed as he looked through his travel bag; they were running low on supply. He shook his head and slung the bag over his shoulder before he snapped his cloak on.

Eren managed to spot the band wrapped around Levi's right upper arm a bit more clearly then the first time. He noticed the bronze band was in the shape of a dragon wrapping around the man's arm to come around and bite its tail. The brunette couldn't stop himself when he blurted out.

"What's that band around your arm?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Levi lifted his cloak some to reveal the said band.

"This?" The man said, "It's a mark of some sort... kind of a sign that I'm a dragon... but dragons are, as you say, extinct so no one knows."

Eren blinked in surprise when Levi told him. He wasn't expecting the man to become so open about stuff like that, or any stuff at all to be honest.

"Who are you and what have you done with Levi?" Eren asked in a playfully tone as he stood up and reattached his armor.

As expected, Levi rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply from his nose, a puff of smoke rising from his nostrils, as he did.

"Now come on! There's no time to waste." Levi hissed as he started to walk off.

Eren quickly followed after the other male like a shadow.

Levi was on edge the whole time as they continued to walk. He could sense something bad was going to happen, whether it was his dragon senses or just a gut feeling, Levi didn't know. His ears pricked at every little sound as all of his senses were on high alert. Eren couldn't help but notice Levi's actions as they continued on.

"You okay, Levi?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Levi glanced over at the boy and sighed. He nodded slightly and looked ahead, seeing the village come into view.

"We should get there in an hour or so. We can stock up and move on." Levi said.

Eren blinked in surprise. Had Levi forgotten what he had said to him the day they met? Somewhere deep down, the brunette hoped the dragon _had_ forgotten. Truth be told, he quiet enjoyed the other's company but didn't want to mention anything just in case the dragon had forgotten.

Levi watched the brunette out of the corner of his eye as Eren bit his lower lip. He quirked an eyebrow at the boy but decided not to say anything. The silences between the two became too much to bare for the knight's apprentice.

"How come I haven't seen your full dragon form?" Eren asked after a long pause was exchanged between them.

Levi let out a sigh. He knew the boy would ask that at a point.

"I mean... I know you don't like villagers seeing you but this village has been the only one we've seen in days." Eren explained his question before Levi even answered.

Levi blinked at the boy as a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Glad to see that you _do_ have a brain in that head of yours." He replied at first, "But as for your question... I just don't want you to get piss scared and run off in the opposite direction."

Eren couldn't hold it in any longer as he snickered slightly at Levi's reply.

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's laughter, trying to hide the fact that he did indeed like the sound.

Eren immediately started looking around the village for any source of a shop where they could stock up on supplies once they had got there. Levi pulled his hood over his face even more so that only his eyes could be seen. It sent a slight shiver up Eren's spine, even though he knew the reason why.

"Oi, Eren!"

Eren stopped in his tracks and looked at Levi, who was like his shadow at this point. He gulped, thinking that this was when they parted ways.

"I'm gonna go stock up on a few herbs... who knows what kind of trouble we'll need them for." Levi said before making his way to an herb stand in the marketplace.

Eren let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in when Levi left.

The brunette continued looking for a shop until he finally found one and bought the things they needed to continue their travels. He was just about to walk out when a hand carved flute caught his eye.

"Ex-excuse me, ma'am. How much is this?" Eren asked the shop keep as he carefully picked up the flute.

"Nothing. It's yours..." the old women answered, "I insist. You take it if you want it."

Eren blinked and opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he heard Levi call his name.

"Th-Thank you." He said to the shop keep as he collected his things and rushed out to meet Levi.

Levi sighed when he saw the boy fumbled around with the supplies.

"Gimme some of that. We don't want you tripping and slowing us both down." He said as he put a few things in his travel bag, "Come on... Let's go."

Eren followed after Levi as they left the village, somewhat puzzled as to why they were leaving so soon.

"It's best to have your first lesson out of sight." Levi explained when he saw Eren's puzzled expression.

Eren's eyes beamed as a smile crossed his face. He nodded and eagerly ran to catch up with Levi.

. . . . . . * . . . . . .

Levi let out a deep sigh as he sat down on a large rock; pulling his hood off his head. He was slightly worried over the monster he had yet to unleash.

"So what we doing first? Enchanting? Spell casting?" Eren asked, not able to contain himself any longer.

Levi shook his head at Eren's guesses.

The boy was surprised and somewhat shocked when a long wooden stick was thrown at his head and hit him.

"Ow..." he whined, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at Levi.

"At least that got you to shut up." Levi said with a smirk, "We'll be doing swordsmanship first, brat."

He pulled his own wooden stick from behind his back as he stood up. He caught Eren by surprise as he swung the stick towards him. Levi smirked when Eren let out a surprised yelp.

"Come on Eren. Loosen up your stance." He said, jumping off the rock.

He went to swing his 'blade' at Eren's head but the brunette was ready for him as Levi's 'blade' was parried. Eren's smirk was a dead giveaway to the dragon.

_ "So you immediately think you won, huh?" _ Levi thought as he circled his stick under Eren's, barely hitting his side when the boy blocked it.

"Good." Levi praised as a smirk of his own crossed his lips before he kicked Eren's legs out from under him, "but not good enough... I'm sure your mentor taught you to expect the unexpected."

Eren nodded slightly before he knocked Levi's 'blade' away from his neck. He quickly stood up with his back turned to the dragon as he angled his 'blade' to hit the other in the stomach. He froze when he felt Levi's arm wrap around him and grip his weapon hand firmly. The brunette's sea green eyes widened when he felt Levi's breath crawl down his neck. His cheeks became hot and his thoughts were so jumbled that he didn't even realize the wooden stick was gently pressed against his neck.

" _Never_ turn your back on your opponent." Levi warned.

Even after his warning, the dragon remained with his arm wrapped around Eren. It was strange how he never noticed how addicting the brunette's scent was. However, that was short lived when Levi, using his dragon senses, could hear the sound of a bow being pulled back.


	10. What happened to the left wing?

Levi reacted quickly, whipping his head around, and exhaling a small fire blast that turned the arrow shot to nothing but ash. He winced as an unseen arrow embedded into his shoulder.

"Levi!"

Levi's jumbled thoughts composed once he heard Eren's voice as he released the boy from his hold. He drew four long daggers and carefully analysis where the unknown archers were hiding before he aimed and threw them. He was pleased when the sweet scent of blood hit his nose, along with a few curses uttered towards him from the bushes.

Eren rushed over and drew his sword from his unattached belt. He quickly swiped his sword behind him, turning when he heard the familiar clash of metal on metal to face his opponent. It was then that he realized that the one's attacking them were the same thugs that had kidnapped Eren before.

"You again?!" Eren hissed as his sword collided with the same olive-skinned girl's, "What the hell do you want with us?!"

The girl simply smirked at Eren's question as she tightened her grip on her sword and pressed the blade against Eren's. The lesson he just had with Levi suddenly clicked into the brunette's head as he swiftly circled his blade under the girl's and stabbed her in the side.

Eren froze, not knowing what to do next. This was his first real 'victory' in battle but then he recalled something Nile told him.

_ "Don't show any mercy. Make them suffer." _

The brunette was so focused on his opponent that he didn't notice the daggers that came flying at him.

"Eren, Look out!"

Eren snapped out his blood-lusted thoughts when he heard Levi's voice. He looked up just in time to see a cloak block the daggers aimed at him. Then...

That sound. The sound of gasp cut short and the crunching of bones filled the air.

The brunette watched, as if in slow motion, as the cloak slowly fell to ground to reveal the somewhat gruesome sight of Levi hovering over the limp body of the blond girl from before. His heart caught in his throat as he saw the familiar metallic-colored red blood start to stain the ground from where the girl laid. The brunette swallowed hard when he saw the same color red drip from Levi's curved talon fingertips. His gaze traveled from the glossed over eyes of the girl to the eyes of his companion that hovered over his kill. Eren could barely recognize Levi at this point.

The usual cold, hard, emotionless but sometimes playful gaze of the man was replaced with a wild, bloodlust filled one. Long black horns poked out from Levi's black hair as his lips curled back to reveal his dagger like fangs. His spiked tail lashed out behind him, just like a cat's, as his large 12-foot bat-like wings spread out widely.

Eren blinked in complete shock when he saw the shredded mess that was Levi's left wing. It was covered from base to tip with old time wore scars. His heart strings tugged as he thought of how Levi even got such a wound.

"Levi...?" Eren asked as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. He was unsure if that was _really_ Levi in front of him.

Levi clenched his jaw as he stood there, horror struck for a moment over what he had just done, before he slowly started to compose himself. He panted slowly as he recalled the arrow that he was shot with only moments ago and lowered his blood stained hand before he caught a glimpse of his left wing. He didn't expect such an action would cause his true form to appear so fast, but then again, he never killed someone in this _new_ form. That didn't matter at this point though, what mattered was that Eren had _saw_ it: the beast that Levi had tried so hard to control. His remained silent for a moment or two before he slowly lifted his gaze to meet the boy's, seeing the concern in them. Despite this, Levi could smell the fear that faintly bounced off of Eren. He slowly folded his wings to his side and let out a deep, calming sigh.

"I'm fine..." he answered in his cool composed tone of voice, saying it to reassure himself mostly, "Don't worry about me. Come on... we better get a move on before the others realize what we did..."

Eren just stood and watched as Levi grabbed his cloak and slung it over his shoulder lazily. Even though he had told the boy he was alright, Eren could tell that he _wasn't_ alright at all. The brunette gathered his things and followed after him in silences.

After the distances between the pair and where the small battle took place grew to be a few miles, Levi could feel his strength start to ebb away. His legs wobbled with every step he took, until they finally gave out from under him.

"Levi!" Eren said as he rushed to the other's side to help, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine..." Levi hissed as he pulled the arrow that was still embedded in his shoulder.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. Despite the wounds' effect on him, he still managed to cast his human-like spell over himself.

"No you're not... It's almost nightfall... we should set up camp for the night." Eren said as he rested his hands on Levi's chest and shoulder, lifting him to his feet.

"Tch." Levi winced slightly as he stood, "That bitch... Stabbed me in the god damn side... I'll heal though..."

Eren nodded slowly and helped lead the wounded male to a large rock to rest on. He gathered a pile of sticks and started rubbing two together to create a fine, or at least try to.

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's failed attempt and exhaled a small string shot of fire on the pile, a smirk graced his lips when Eren let out a yelp.

"You forgot I'm a dragon?" Levi asked, quirking an eyebrow, even though his stomach turned in dismay at the thought of the event that just happened not even a few hours ago.

Eren shook his head as he stood up and dusted his armor off.

"No." He said before biting his lower lip, trying not to recall what had happened a few hours ago.

There was a long pause between the two before Eren uttered:

"You know... you didn't _have_ to save me..."

Levi gave his familiar cold, emotionless glare to the brunette.

"Yes I did." Levi hissed.

"No you didn't..." Eren retorted childishly, "You already saved me from them _twice_!"

Levi shook his head and exhaled sharply from his nose.

"You would've died! Don't you understand, brat?!" Levi shouted but quickly closed his mouth before he said anymore, "Just drop it... okay...?"

Eren's eyebrows furrowed before his gazed softened. He let out a small sigh as he slowly nudged closer to the dragon.

"Can I see your wound?" He asked as a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

Levi sighed but obligated to Eren's request, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of it if he didn't. He lifted his shirt up some to reveal an already healing wound on his right side, just below his rib cage.

"I told you I heal quickly... unlike you..." Levi said in a hushed tone.

Eren blinked in surprised and froze when Levi grazed his fingertips across his forehead. The boy then realized that blood had started to crust on his forehead, just above his left eyebrow, but that didn't matter to him right now. Not with Levi so close to him. The brunette's heart began to pick up its pace before he turned his head away.

_ "Why... Why does he always make my heart beat so fast?" _ Eren thought to himself.

His thoughts were so jumbled up and scattered that he couldn't stop himself from blurting out:

"W-what about your wing?"

Eren quickly shut his mouth as soon as those four words escaped his lips.

Levi was silent for a long moment before a hint of smoke puffed from his nostrils as he sighed. He shook his head and closed his eyes. The only thing he could say on the matter was:

"Those are permanent..."

Eren could hear the slight shakiness in Levi's voice as he spoke. His gaze flickered away from the other man's gaze as he bit his lower lip. He mentally scolded himself for ever opening his big fat mouth on the subject. The cold mountain air that made its way down the slopes and into the forest caused the brunette to shiver slightly. He blinked in surprise when a sudden shadow cast over him, protecting him from the chilly winds. He looked up to see one of Levi's huge bat-like wings hovering over him.

"I may not be able to fly anymore but at least... the cold doesn't bother me..." Levi finally spoke after a short pause as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

Eren gulped. He wanted to say something... anything to help cheer up the dragon but words couldn't seem to form on his tongue. He then, simply nodded before a huge yawn escaped him. He was so tired that he didn't even seem to notice Levi scoot closer to him. He didn't even care; in fact, he liked it when Levi's arm wrapped around his waist. The dragon's warm body made him feel safe and protected. He could feel his eyelids get heavier as he involuntarily started to hum the song Levi had played him many times before.


	11. New Plans New Feelings

"Dammit... I'll kill that dragon!"

"R-Reiner... please... Ca-calm down..."

"Forget it, Bert. He's not gonna calm down."

"Y-You heard what sir Nile said, Ymir. He said to wait for him."

The three remaining but wounded thugs all sat in the grass as they waited for the said knight to appear even if they just had to bury their friend and follow thug. Soon enough the sound of hoofs echoed through the forest as a dark armored knight rode up on his steed.

"You!" The blond boy hissed as he jolted up and stomped over to the knight.

"There are only three of you... where-"

"That damn dragon of yours killed off our friend!" Reiner yelled as the taller black haired boy held him back from running at the knight, "You said that the dragon would be an easy target!"

Nile simply shook his head and pulled the helmet off his head.

"I didn't say such a thing. I am sorry for your lost though." Nile said as he looked over at the three teenagers.

"The dragon seemed focused on saving that kid... He even ignored the arrow embedded in his shoulder." Ymir finally spoke up after a brief silence was exchanged between the four.

Nile's eyebrows furrowed and absorbed information in as he bit his lip in thought.

_ "So... you're so desperate on keeping Eren alive you don't care if you die, Levi?" _ He thought, _"Well... now I know you're weak spot."_

"Don't worry... I have a plan to finally kill that dragon... Once and for all…"

Meanwhile, Eren was still practicing on his blade work as Levi watched his process.

"Good... good. You'd do very well in a fight... if you were fighting a tree that is..." Levi called from his spot; a small grin graced his lips as he watched.

"Stop that. You need to rest that shoulder of yours." Eren shouted from his place.

He casually swung the blade over his shoulder and glanced over at Levi. He panted slightly, considering that he had been at it for a few hours.

"And _you_ need some rest yourself." Levi said as he rolled his eyes, "Come and sit for a while. We have to continue heading out anyway."

Eren sighed and walked over to where Levi was, dragging the stick behind him. He sat down beside the dragon and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"Hey Levi... How far is this friend of yours anyway?" Eren asked.

"Not very far actually... we could be there by nightfall at the earliest." He answered.

Eren was slightly puzzled. They could be there right now if they had continued walking after they finished breakfast that morning. _Why would he...?_ The brunette stopped while he was a head. He had a feeling that Levi didn't want this journey to end so fast. To be honest, Eren didn't want this journey to stop! He wanted to be with Levi... He liked how Levi was teaching him everything he knew... The swordsmanship skills... Everything! He loved being with Levi... He liked Levi... a lot actually. He _loved_ Levi!

"Levi..." Eren's mouth suddenly became dry as he spoke, "After this... What do you plan on doing?"

Levi's narrow eyes widened slightly as his gaze fell on the brunette. The question had surprised the dragon slightly. The sound of the breeze blowing could clearing be heard as a small silences came between the two.

"I'll probably go back to cave and live the way I did before all this." He replied.

Levi knew he was lying to both Eren and himself. To be honest... he couldn't imagine life without the brunette close by but he knew that would have to be the case after Eren completed his task.

"You mean... you'll be alone...?" Eren asked, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want the dragon to be left alone... _he_ didn't want to leave Levi alone.

"Yes." Levi answered simply.

Eren's heart churned when he heard Levi's reply. He didn't want the other man to be left to die alone. He wouldn't dare want that for Levi especially.

"I'll come and visit then... every day if I have to!" Eren blurted out.

Levi blinked in surprise at Eren's sudden response but that didn't stop a small smile from appearing on his lips.

"So I'll be expecting you to come by and piss me off every day til I die...?" He said with a slight chuckle.

Eren couldn't help but laugh as well as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah... You can't get rid of me." He said with a smile.

Levi shook his head and took a deep breath. Despite the fact that his subconscious was yelled at him how he _shouldn't_ let Eren get so close but he didn't really care.

"Come on... we better start moving if we want to get there by dusk." Levi said as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Traveling music?" Eren asked, quirking an eyebrow at the dragon as he pulled out the flute he had got the other day.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the flute and cringed slightly when the boy started to play a high pitch version of the song he had shown him. He tipped Eren's flute down with his index finger and shook his head.

"Tch... Why don't you leave that to me? We need to start on music lessons next apparently..." Levi said before he whipped out his own flute and started to play.

… * …

"So what do we do now...? Does he expect us to just follow them and wait?" Ymir whispered as the three thugs hid in the shadows, not that far from where Eren and Levi walked.

"I want that dragon's skin for what he did to Annie..." Bertholdt stuttered as his jaw clenched and his hand balled up into fists.

The two other thugs blinked at the tall black haired boy's reaction.

"Easy Bert... don't get yourself worked up again..." Reiner said, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Bertholdt sighed as he relaxed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, "Sir Nile said that there was a witch that lived nearby here... He said not to get too close."

The two nodded as they recalled the new plan Nile had cooked up back then. The three continued to watch the two and wait for a good time to follow them.

Meanwhile, Levi's senses were overwhelmed with not just Eren's addicting scent but the scent and feel of magic slowly becoming known in the air. He flinched slightly when he felt his tail suddenly weighing him down some.

"We're getting close." Levi simply said as they walked along.

Eren blinked as he glanced over at the other male. He noticed how Levi's wings came into view as well as his claws and dagger-like teeth. He watched with wide, curious eyes as Levi's human cloak started to wear off with every step they took.

"Dammit Eren! Look forward as you walk... We don't want you damaging your brain anymore by blindly running into trees." Levi hissed.

He didn't mean to be that harsh to the boy but he didn't want Eren to see him fully transform into his true self. He let out a deep sigh when he heard the familiar giggling of women up ahead. He knew who it belonged to and he could already feel a headache coming on.


	12. The Witch's Cottage

Eren blinked and looked around once he heard the giggling of a women from somewhere in the mountainous forest?

"Well~ Long time on see short scales."

Levi's narrow eyes squeezed shut, a puff of smoke formed from his nostrils as he sighed deeply.

Eren jumped back a few steps when a tall woman with goggle-like glasses appeared out of thin air.

The women wore a white button down shirt with a long black hooded coat that dragged against the ground, which matched her tall black boots. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun with some locks loosely hanging out.

"You know I can easily burn your house down for calling me that, Hanji..." he muttered.

"I know you won't though, Levi. You know I'm only teasing!" The woman, known as Hanji, replied.

Eren froze when the woman spotted him.

"And who's this Levi?" She asked.

"I-I'm Eren... You must be Hanji. Levi's told me a bit about you." The brunette said nervously, "He said you know about magic... I-I want to learn..."

Levi shook his head when heard the boy said that.

_ Shouldn't have said that... Now you're in for it, Eren.  _ Levi thought.

Eren froze when Hanji suddenly grasped his hand firmly in between her own.

"Oh~ I knew I saw a hint of curiosity in your eyes." She whispered.

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji's statement and sighed.

"What's with the magic barrier around here?" Levi asked.

It was then, that Eren glanced over at Levi. His sea-green eyes went wide as they traveled up the dragon's black spiked shoulder and up his long smoky black colored neck, which was also lined with black spikes. His eyes followed up to look upon Levi's real face. The dragon's face was also a smoky black with the exception of light grey that was around his mouth and all the way down his neck to his underbelly, a thin strip of dark navy blue ran from the tip of his nose to where his tail began.

Eren blinked and froze in place as he looked at the big ash colored dragon but relaxed when he caught the familiar metallic grey gaze of Levi's eyes within the dragon's skull. He cracked a small smile as he took in Levi's real form but it quickly faded when he looked at his left wing.

"Sorry sorry..." Hanji said, "You can switch forms now that you're within the barrier." Eren frowned slightly when Levi cast his human cloaking spell on himself but he was glad he was in a form familiar to Eren.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come." She said as she pulled the two along, "You two must be tired after such a long journey."

Eren blinked in surprised and glanced over at Levi as they were dragged. Levi returned the gaze as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Eren gave him a puzzled look before looking on ahead. He could see a small cottage with an old but working watermill attached to the sides as the trees parted into a small clearing.

"You could've at least tried to clean up since the last time I came." Levi said with a slight scowl.

Hanji simply shrugged as a slight giggle escaped her.

"Sorry but I wasn't informed of your arrival." She said, "Hey Armin! Come on out! We have guests!"

Eren squinted as the cottage door squeaked open a crack. All he could see was one crystal blue eye peering out into the open. He watched as the door opened all the way and a boy, just about his age, appeared. The boy had huge crystal blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. He wore the same outfit Hanji had on, except the cloak he wore was a midnight blue instead of black.

"H-Hello Mister Levi sir..." the boy stuttered.

Levi glanced over at the boy and nodded.

"Hello Armin. You've grow a bit since the last time I saw you." The dragon said.

The boy, known as Armin, rubbed his arm as he glanced up at Eren and gave a shy smile.

"I'm Eren... Eren Jaeger. You must be Armin?" Eren said as he extended his hand towards the other boy.

Armin nodded, taking Eren's hand and shaking it

"I'm Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you." Armin said as his smile grew a bit brighter.

"Hey... Where's _she_?" Levi asked in a slight hiss of annoyance as he looked around with narrow eyes.

Hanji and Armin both snickered at the dragon before a loud cat yowl could be heard from treetops. Soon enough a slender black cat jumped down from the tree and onto a barrel.

"I'm right here." The car answered, "More importantly, why the hell are you back for? I thought we saw the last of your scaly hide a longtime ago."

She narrowed her grey eyes at the dragon, who glared back. Their intense glaring looked as if they could shatter glass. It sent a shiver up Eren's spine, he only saw Levi give him the same glare once before and that was when he asked of they could fly, but now he knew the reason behind it.

"That's some big talk coming from a fur ball like you. I can see the fur on your tail finally grew back." Levi hissed back.

Both Armin and Hanji rolled their eyes.

"They're at it again, Hanji-san." Armin said.

"And in record time too. Just 1.5 seconds of seeing each other." Hanji said, tilting her head to the side as she watched.

"Is anyone gonna stop them?" Eren whispered.

As if cue, the cat stopped bickering with the dragon and turned to Eren.

"And just who the hell are you?" The black she-cat asked as she looked at Eren up and down.

"I'm Eren." He said with a slight smile, despite the fact that Levi was glaring at him.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Mikasa." The cat said, "Word to the wise... be careful around the old overgrown lizard over there. He nearly baroque my tail off the last time he was here."

Eren glanced over at Levi as he heard a slight 'tch' coming from him.

"It was an accident. I mistook you for an overgrown black rat." Levi snorted.

"Why you good for nothing lil-"

"Okay. Okay. I think that's enough catching up for now." Hanji cut the talking cat off as she stepped in front of the two bickering beats, "How about we all go inside? You two can show Eren around while Levi and I talk."

Armin and Mikasa both nodded in agreement. The blond boy grabbed Eren by the wrist and walked inside with the cat following close behind after shooting another glare at the dragon. Levi let out a deep sigh but followed after the glasses wearing witch. He _knew_ deep in his stomach what she wanted to talk about.

He knew his way around the house quite well and he had a good feeling where she wanted to take him. He pushed open a small wooden door, only to have the room expand into a huge study.

Meanwhile, Eren was confused over where the blond and the cat were taking him as they led him through countless corridors.

"Hey... where are we-?"

Eren was cut off as Armin shushed him. The blond glanced back at the brunette and pressed his finger to his lips as he started to quickly and quietly climb a flight of hidden stairs. Eren was puzzled but quietly followed after the pair. It wasn't until they all huddled together to see in a small hole in the wall that Eren understood. They were spying on Levi and Hanji's conversation.

Levi walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing one foot over the opposite knee as he did.

"What? I know you dragged me in here to talk about something private so spit it out." He said quirking an eyebrow as the woman as she sat across from him.

"So you're into princes now... That's a twist." She said as she leaned her elbows on the table in between them and rested her head on her folded hands.

Levi rolled his eyes at the woman's comment and shook his head.

"That's not what we're talking about." He replied.

"I'm only teasing, short scales~"

"Stop calling me that, shitty magic glasses."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Hanji asked as the light reflected off her glasses, covering her eyes.

Levi shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair. There is was... the real reason why Hanji wanted to talk.

"No and he doesn't have to!" He hissed in defense.

"Why? If I recall... you said you weren't going to get involved in knight's affairs anymore." Hanji asked, quirking an eyebrow at the male.

Levi glanced down at the ground and placed his head in his hand as he leaned over to one side of the chair. He _had_ said that... Even though it was years ago, he still remembers saying it.

"Well people change over time..." he replied bluntly.

"From all the years I've known you... I've never heard you say such a thing... or even going back on your word for that matter." Hanji said before a smile crossed her lips, "Its cause of that boy, isn't it?"

Levi narrowed his metallic grey eyes and sighed deeply. He remained quiet for a short time. He knew Hanji was right. It was because of Eren... it was all because of Eren.

"Levi... isn't the boy at least a bit curious about why you know such advance sword fighting techniques and survive skills?" Hanji asked.

Eren blinked as he heard the witch say it. He was a bit curious as to why Levi knew so much.


	13. The Truth behind the Dragon's Eyes

"You'll gonna have to tell him eventually, Levi." Hanji said as a hint of concern flickered in her eyes for her friend.  


"For the last time I don't and I will not tell him!" Levi hissed, "He's already seen my left wing... and his mentor is Nile..."  


Hanji's eyes went wide from under her glasses, "Nile... but isn't he the one who-"  


"Yes!" Levi hissed. He narrowed his gaze at the witch as he slowly started to become pissed at the whole conversation.  


"Then what will you do when and if he does start asking questions?" Hanji asked, her hazel eyes practically begging for her friend to be honest with the brunet.  


Levi snorted, making smoke puff out of his nostrils. He clenched his jaw as his fangs peeked out from under his upper lip. He reached his boiling point with the witch and her repeated question and statement. He jumped up from his seat, which somewhat startled Hanji as he pupils became nothing but slits in his narrow glaring grey eyes. His wings sprung out to it's almost fully extended length and balled his hand up into fists as his talons curved and pierced the skin of his palm.  


"How many times must I tell you, shitty glasses...?! I'm not telling him a damn thing about my past and if you so much as utter a word to him about it I won't hesitate to torch your damn house to the ground!" Sparks flickered from his mouth as he shouted at the witch. His tail appeared, whacking the chair he was sitting in as it fell with a loud 'thud', startling both Hanji and the three snooping youngster.  


"W-Wait... Levi!" Hanji called as she watched the dragon take his leave of the room.  


Eren blinked in sheer surprise as how Levi reacted. He gulped but slowly backed away from the hole as he saw Levi disappear out of the room.  


"Where you going?" Mikasa asked as she tilted her head to the side with her big grey eyes glanced at the brunet.  


"I wanna make sure he's okay." Eren answered before he turned to follow after his companion.  


"Just be careful. He beyond angry right now... There's no telling what he'd do." Armin said as he reached for Eren's shoulder.  


"It's fine." Eren said as he ducked from Armin's reach, "He won't hurt me... if anything... I can help him."  


The brunet quickly walked away from the two others and quickly followed after Levi as the dragon left cottage.  
. . . . . . * . . . . . .  
Levi flew as far as his wings allowed him, which wasn't very far considering that he still wasn't use to this new form of his. He shook his head slightly; his mind was still a bit foggy over the events that had just happened. Thinking that he was far enough, he landed in an abandoned clearing. He stumbled a bit on impacted, again, not being use to his new form. He squeezed his eyes shut as memories started to flood back about his former squad and the event that had just taking place. His ears pricked up as he was brought back to reality when he heard the leaves rustle on the ground. His eyes narrowed and raised his head as he growled.  


"There you are... Levi..."  


The dragon pulled himself to his feet as he growled at the voice of the knight who had put him through all this.  


"Why? Why are you doing all this? What do you possibly have to gain from all this?! What did I ever do to you?" Levi asked as his throat rumble and his mouth started to grow hot.  


"What do I have to gain?" Nile repeated, "Isn't it obvious old friend? I want your title, the respect you're given, your rank, your life! I want to be the one the King trusts and gives the throne to when he dies."  


"So that's it! You cursed me into turning into a dragon, killed Mike and executed my comrades all just to become king?!" Levi hissed as smoke started to puff out from his nostrils. He shot daggers at Nile as his lip curled upward into a menacing snarl.  


"You should've been on block instead. Not them." Nile replied, seeming unfazed by the dragon's menacing look.  


A smirk crossed his lips as placed on hand on the hilt of his sword. He let out a low whistle as he shook his head.  


"A lil fired up, aren't we old friend?" He asked.  


Levi was so focused on Nile's that he senses didn't pick up on the other knights' scents that were surrounding him. He let out a loud roar in surprise as a huge iron chained net was thrown on top of his left side by a few knight on horseback. The hooks on the end scratched and dug into the base of his wing. He flapped his wings in an attempt to knock the net out of the knights' grip, letting out a painful screech as the hooks embedded in themselves in the skin of his wing, scratching some of the bones as they did. The dragon could see some more knights coming from his other side with similar nets. He reacted quickly and let the fire that he had burning within him loose and scorched the iron net, along with some of his former knights. His victory was short lived when he felt something sharp stab and tear away the thin layer of that made up his left wing. He quickly turned his head to spot Nile and his knights ripping and tearing at his wing. His tail whipped and swatted at the knights holding the nets in place like they were flies. He desperately started to flap his left wing in hopes of getting it off but it was no use, the hooks were too deep in his skin to simply knock off. His narrow metallic grey gaze locked on Nile as he snarled at him.  
He let out an terrifying roar as he swatted Nile's away from his wing with his front hand, hooking a talon in the knight's armor as he pinned him down to the ground. He was smirking on the inside as seeing the terrified expression on Nile's face. He opened his mouth a crack and let sparks crackle and fly from his jaws. There wasn't a hint of pity for the man that had brought this all upon him in Levi's eyes as his gaze locked on Nile's. He went to open his mouth a bit wider when an iron chained rope looped over his jaws and sealed his mouth shut. Levi lashed his tail about as he let out a muffled cry. He released Nile's from his grip and pawed at the chain around his mouth.  


"Retreat!"  


Levi's tense muscles relaxed as the knights, including Nile, fled. He was left there in the bloodstained clearing, several wounded and bleeding. He didn't just know he couldn't fly with the heavy iron net around his left wing... deep down inside he knew he wouldn't be able to fly at all. His groaned as he finally managed to pull the chain lasso off his mouth. His legs trembled and gave out from under him from the blood loss, collapsing under the weight of the chain. His eyelids slowly started to close as he grew weaker and weaker…  


"Levi! Levi...?"  


Levi's narrow eyes shot wide opened as he faintly heard Eren's voice coming from behind him. He could feel raindrops start to hit the top of his head and it was then that he realized that it had started to down pour. His muscles tensed when Eren draped his hooded cloak over his shoulders.  


"Thanks shitty brat..." he muttered as he pulled the hood over his head.  


Eren gulped ever so slightly and bit the inside of his cheek. "Levi..." he began, "What happened...? I-I want to know... How are you so good at everything...? I mean... you seem more human than dragon. I even forget that you are a dragon because of it sometimes."  
Levi closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.  


"So... You did overhear our conversation..."  


"How did you-?"  


"I could sense your presences." Levi explained as he cut the brunet off, "Well... half of what I told you already is true."  


Eren lowered his head and looked down at his feet.  


"Look... if you don't wanna talk about it... I under-"  


Eren cut himself off when a shadow cast over him and he heard the sound of wings unfolding. He glanced up ever so slightly and saw one of Levi's wings shield him from the rain.  


"It’s fine but I think we should head inside and keep you from catching your death out here before I tell you anything." Levi answered; a small smirk crossed his lips as he led the boy back inside the cottage.


	14. The Dragon's Decision

"W-What?!" Eren stuttered in complete shock after Levi finished his tale, "Y-You were a knight?!"

"Head knight actually..." Levi stated, "Well now that you know the truth I can understand why you wouldn't want me here a-"

"Levi no!" Eren cut the dragon off and grabbed his wrist when Levi went to stand up, "Um... I mean... you're the best companion I could ask for."

"I'm your only companion..." Levi sighed as he shook his head, "Plus... you didn't ask for me. I saved your ass and I stuck around because you wouldn't last a day without me."

Eren cracked a small smile. There was the Levi he knew.

"It's late... Hanji said she's going to start make the cure in the morning." Levi began, "You better get some sleep."

Eren couldn't stop himself as he blurted: "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep... I mean... er... Hey! Just where are you sleeping?"

Levi glanced over at the brunet and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Outside." He replied.

"Outside? Why?" Eren asked, tilting his head to the side.

"To keep watch. What else?" Levi said as he shook his head, "Sometime I wonder if you even have a brain at times, Jaeger..."

"I'll come with you! T-Two lookouts are better than one." Eren said.

He wanted to repay Levi for his protection throughout his journey in any way possible but that didn't change the fact that he also wanted to remain close to the dragon.

Levi's shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed. He knew this kid wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Alright. Come on then..." he said as he stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Eren rolled the covered off of him and pulled his gear back on before following after the dragon. He blinked as he saw Levi slowly start to shift back into his true form. He eyes trained on how Levi's familiar human form slowly started to morph into that of a giant 20 foot tall pitch black colored dragon. He locked his gaze on the beast's narrow grey eyes that belong to the man that once stood in its place. His gaze traveled as he took in the different horn sizes that trailed down the dragon's body. He could barely make out the different scale colors but he recognized them from earlier that day. The brunet flinched when Levi whipped his tail hard against a small tree and have it land on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"You should know what to do by now, shitty brat." Levi snorted as he scratched a small fire pit in the ground with his talons.

Eren nodded and gathered a few sticks and twigs and placed them in the fire pit as Levi laid down. He walked over to the dragon and sat down in the grass next to him as Levi blew a few sparks on the pile, setting them ablaze.

"Does it hurt... when you shift from human to dragon?" Eren asked after a moment of silences between the two.

Levi glanced down at the brunet and shook his lengthened reptilian head.

"No... Well it did at first." Levi admitted.

Eren looked down at the ground as he pulled his knees up to his chest and nodded slowly. His mind started to wander back to the task given to him. He wasn't expecting so much to happen to him on his very first quest. He was so deep in thought that he flinched slightly when he felt Levi wrap his tail around him and pull him closer to his body. Eren blinked in surprise when Levi draped a wing over to cover him like a little shelter.

The dragon curled up like a cat and let his head rest on the grass close to Eren.

"Oi... What's eating you, Eren?" Levi asked as he looked up at the teenage boy.

The brunet locked his gaze on Levi's before he reached out and stroked the dragon's nose.

"I'm just wondering if I'm even cut out to be a knight..." he said, "I mean... I can't even survive a simply quest on my own."

"That's not true, brat." Levi said as a puff of smoke blew from his nostrils, "You're skills have improved by a lot since we started your training."

_ "That's right... it seems like you don't even need my protection anymore..." _ Levi thought.

He glanced back at Eren when he heard snoring, only to see that the brunet had falling asleep.

"Hey old scales."

Levi groaned and let another puff of smoke escape his nostrils when he heard the familiar, yet annoying sound of the black she-cat.

"What do you want, whiskers?" He grumbled, turning his head closer to the brunet.

Mikasa hissed slightly at the dragon as she walked lightly across Levi's tail.

"You seem very protective of this boy... are you gonna kidnap and keep him as your personal treasure?" She asked as she sniffed at the brunet's hair.

Levi bared his fangs and uttered a low growl.

"Of course not! I'm only helping him on his journey." He defended himself rather quickly.

"Sure..." she murmured, rolling her eyes a bit as she hoped from the dragon's tail to his snout, "His journey's basically over so... there's no _real_ reason to be hanging around unless... you have other intentions... feelings perhaps."

"One more word out of you and I'll throw in the air and in my mouth!" Levi growled as he glared at the she-cat.

"Fine fine..." Mikasa said as she hoped off the dragon's snout, "But you _know_ I'm right."

"If you don't want me to toast your tail again I suggest you leave." Levi snarled.

Mikasa simply shrugged at the beast's threat and padded off towards the cottage.

Levi watched the she-cat leave before he glanced back at Eren. He knew that Mikasa was right.


	15. For his sake

_ "The cure will be made tomorrow... after that... he'll head back to the castle." _

The very thought tugged at Levi's heart. He had allowed himself to get attached to the young brunet. His gaze softened and locked on the boy as he snuggled closer to his body. His ears pricked up when he heard footsteps coming closer to him and the boy. He lifted his head up slightly and relaxed his tense muscles when he recognized Hanji.

"Why you up so late, shitty magical glasses?" He grumbled.

"You never told me you're Mister cranky scales now, Levi." Hanji said with a little giggle, which only caused the dragon to snort angrily.

"Just answer the damn question. I'm just about fed up with all this crap." Levi hissed.

"Mikasa told me-"

"Don't tell me you agree with her..." Levi interrupted the witch abruptly.

"I do." Hanji replied rather quickly as a smile crossed her lips, "Just from watching the way you two responses to each other I can tell you both have feelings for the other... I know you, Levi..."

"If you know me so well then you should know what I'm thinking at this point." Levi muttered.

"You know how heartbroken Eren will be if he found you missing in the morning." Hanji said.

"It'll be for his safety. I know that Nile's got it in for me... That's probably why those rogues attacked us again. He probably hired them." Levi said, "If I leave right here and now they'll leave him alone and... he'll be safe... but if I leave right here and now you must swear to me that you will keep him safe."

Hanji smiled and nodded slowly as she kneeled down and placed a hand on Levi's snout.

"You have my word Levi." She whispered.

Levi closed his eyes and shifted back into his human-like state. In this form he had his arms wrapped protectively around Eren as the brunet's head rested on his chest. He glared up at the witch as he saw Hanji resisting the urge to coo at him. He slowly got up and scooped Eren up into his arms bridal-style before he walked inside the cottage.

"So you _are_ leaving."

Levi let out a simple 'tch' in response to Mikasa's comment. He held the boy close, taking in the scent he had grown addicted to, as he walked to the room where the boy was supposed to sleep. He carefully laid Eren down on the bed and watched as the boy slept peacefully. He placed a hand gently in the brunet's hair and took one last whiff of his scent before he walked out of the room. He could feel his heart grow heavier and heavier as he closed the door shut.

"You have everything?" Hanji asked in a hushed tone.

Levi nodded, even though he _knew_ that was a lie. He gave a quick glance at the black cat and blond apprentice, who had woken up from all the noise outside his door.

"You two... Stay out of trouble and look out for Eren while he stays here. I trust you three." He said before he strapped his cloak on.

_ "I have to keep him safe." _ Levi repeated in his head as he stepped out of the cottage and into the woods.

…

"Well... looks like Sir Nile was right after all." Ymir said from her crouching spot on a high tree branch, "He did leave the brat's side."

"Good." Reiner said from his own spot, "Let's move. There's no time to waste."

With that said the three teenage thugs took off to put their plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the last two chapters being so short but I will make up for it in the upcoming chapters, which will sadly be the last few chapters of this story. That being said I thank my followers, reviewers, and people who favorited this story. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> \--GH


	16. My Breaking Heart

Levi could feel himself slowly start to shift as he ran. He knew the thugs were waiting for him and he intended on driving them away from Eren. He let out a low growl as a few arrows zoomed passed his head. He drew a few daggers from his belt and threw them behind him.

Ymir screeched in pain when a flying dagger embedded itself into her shoulder. She stumbled and fell to the ground hard, wincing in pain as she looked up at her two other comrades, who had stopped to help her.

"Don't worry about me! Get the dragon!" She yelled.

Bertholdt and Reiner glanced at each other for a moment before they ran off after Levi.

The dragon continued to run through the forest, waiting for their counter attack. He was slightly confused when it never came, pivoting on his left foot to look behind him. He winced slightly when his foot slipped on a mossy rock. He heard a loud crack from his ankle which made him stumble back into a small clearing.

"Not so young anymore, huh? Levi?"

Levi let out a loud snarl when he heard Nile's voice. He whipped his head around and bared his fangs at the black armored knight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Levi growled.

Nile raised an eyebrow and smirked at dragon.

"To kill you of course. Once you're out of the way... all I need to do it kill Erwin." Nile said.

"But you're forgetting about one other threat..." Levi said with his own little smirk.

"Eren?" Nile asked with a slight chuckle in his voice, "Please... he's already taking care of."

Levi's narrow eyes went wide before he leaped up at Nile. He was overcome with surprise and shock when an iron linked chain net was thrown over him, pinning him down to the ground. He shot a glare at the two boys that held him down as he writhed underneath their weight.

"That's impossible! I left his side merely minutes ago!" Levi hissed.

"Think again my scaly friend." Nile said with a smirk before he held up a small scrap of bloodstained cloth and let a small wooden flute fall from inside.

Levi watched it roll towards him with wide eyes. It had Eren's scent on it. He glared up at the man before him as a puff of smoke escaped his nostrils.

"That's impossible. How-?"

"Our comrade was only _pretending_ to be injured. She ran off towards the cottage and _killed_ everyone inside." Reiner said with a smirk.

Levi's eyes went wide with fear. He knew Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa had promised to protect Eren but still... he didn't know how strong the thug was compared to them. His mind became so clouded with fear and paranoia that he couldn't even think straight.

_ Eren... There's no way he'd... Dammit... What have I done? Hanji... Armin... Mikasa... I've got them all killed... _ Levi thought.

Nile smirked to himself as he watched the panic and fear grow in the dragon's eyes.

"You're the reason they're dead you know. You break everything you touch." He whispered.

He blinked in slight surprise when a puff of smoke escaped the dragon's nostrils.

Levi's upper lip twitched as he let a menacing snarl rumble within his throat.

"Not again..." he muttered to himself as he shot a deadly glare up at Nile.

All he could see was red.

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, back at Hanji's cottage, Eren woke up suddenly as if something didn't feel right. He blinked and looked around the room.

"Huh? Wha?" He groaned.

He remembered falling asleep outside on the grass next to...

"Levi."

That's what was wrong. Where was the dragon? Fear pricked at him as his eyes flickered around the room for any sign that he had recently been there. His sea green eyes went wide as his gaze locked on the familiar flute Levi always carried around.

"Hanji!" Eren yelled for the witch as he jumped out of the bed, only to jump slightly when he heard a hiss.

"Ow! That was my tail!"

Eren breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Mikasa.

"Sorry Mikasa. Have you seen Levi?" He asked as he kneeled down to the she-cat's level.

Mikasa flicked her tail around and was just about to open her mouth to answer when Hanji slipped inside.

"You okay, Eren?" The witch asked with a hint of concern in her eye as she readjusted her glasses.

"Yeah... I'm fine... It's just... where's Levi?" Eren repeated his question as he looked around.

Hanji bit her lower lip slightly as she looked at the floor. Eren's heart picked up its pace when Hanji didn't respond immediately. She knew that would be the brunet's first question... and she just couldn't lie to him.

"H-He's gone." She replied.

Eren's heart dropped to the hard wooden floor at those words.

"He thought it would be safer for you if he left." Hanji continued.

_ He thought I'd be safer if he left me...? I can't do anything without him... heck! The reason I made it this damn far was because of him. _ Eren thought to himself as his hand balled into fists.

"He didn't even say good bye." Eren said, rather disappointed.

"Well the old over-grown lizard doesn't like saying good bye." Mikasa mumbled, "So he just disappears."

Eren wasn't really listening to Mikasa as he picked up Levi's flute and started grazing his fingertips over it; his eyes locked on every little detail.

Hanji watched Eren with a pitiful look on her face. She understood Levi's reasons but she still couldn't help but feel bad for the young knight. Armin gulped as he slowly made his way into the room, having heard everything. He couldn't help but feel upset for his newly formed friend.

"I'm going to find him."

Hanji blinked in surprise when Eren suddenly spoke after a long pause. The brunet gripped the flute tightly near his chest as his gaze locked on Hanji's.

"No Eren... Levi wants you to stay here for the time being until the cure's re-"

"He left me here. Something doesn't feel right... There's no way Levi would just leave without explaining h-"

The four all froze and looked at each other for a moment as a loud but familiar angry roar echoed through the trees in the forest, which made the birds scatter. Eren whipped his head around as his mind started to race.

"Levi...?"


	17. Revenge For Everything Lost

Eren's eyes went wide as his heart sunk. He grabbed his sword and slipped it back into its hilt before he pushed past Hanji and Armin.

"Eren wait!" Hanji called as she chased after the brunet.

"Levi's in danger. I can't just sit here." Eren retorted as he turned around to face the witch.

"Levi can take care of himself." Armin said as he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, "Besides... he wouldn't want you to get hurt. Don't worry, Eren."

Eren's sea green eyes flickered around the room before he looked down at the ground. He knew Armin was right but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He gulped before he locked his gaze on Armin's; his eyebrows furrowed as he grew serious.

"I need to make sure he's alright. He's saved my life so many times before... I need to return the favor." He said.

Armin blinked in surprised before glancing back at Hanji. Hanji thought for a moment, knowing that she had promised Levi she'd look out for Eren. She also knew that the teenager was stubborn and serious about his actions. She adjusted her glasses before looking back up at the two boys.

"Eren..." she started, "Go get that short scales and bring him back."

Eren cracked a small smile towards the witch as she smiled at him. He nodded before clipping his forest green hood on his body and pulled the hood over his head. He walked out the door and bolted into the forest.

Meanwhile, Levi had managed to free himself from his bindings with the sudden burst of fury he got. He snarled at the three men who surrounded him as his tail thrashed about. He flexed his talons as his gaze flickered from Nile to the two thugs. He desperately wanted to go after Nile after everything the bastard had put him through but decided against it.

Both the bulky blond and tall black haired teenager jumped back slightly when the dragon suddenly turned on them. Levi let out a low menacing growl as his lips peeled back to reveal his fangs. His metallic grey eyes narrowed as his features became a bit more dragon-like. His pitch black wings stretched out before he lunged at the sweaty tall boy.

"R-Rei-" The boy was cut short as the breath was knocked out of him when Levi tackled him.

Reiner gripped the handle of his blade. His gaze flickered over to the knight questionable.

_ "He's just standing there... why is he? Are we just pawns to him?" _

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Bertholdt scream and rushed over to help his friend. He pulled back a bit when the spikes of Levi's tail punctured his wrist, but that didn't stop him from stabbing the dragon's backside.

Levi screeched in pain as he raked his claws across Bertholdt's neck before he turned on the blond. He let a few sparks of fire fly from his mouth and towards the blond.

"Ber- ah!" Reiner was cut short when a few tongues of flame hit him.

His eyes widened in horror as the dragon stood up and stepped on his friend's head, snapping his neck as he walked towards him.

Levi's mind was clouded by his extreme angry that he didn't even flinch when he heard the sound of bones cracking from underneath his foot. His gaze locked on the terrified teenager's.

Reiner gulped and swallowed his fear before he charged at the dragon. Levi was ready and snatched the boy's wrist in mid-air shortly after the blade scratched his cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his dagger. He swiftly sliced the teen's neck and let the limp body fall to the ground before he glared at Nile.

Nile's eyes widened slightly as his blood ran cold; for once the dragon was actually scary. He pulled his blade out of its hilt and glared back at the dragon, pointing his weapon at him as Levi did the same.

. . . . . .

Eren knelt down on the forest floor as he examined the crushed blades of grass, using the track skills Levi taught him. His head shot up when he heard the faint sound of a twig snapping. His hand rested on the handle of his sword as he carefully scanned the area before the faint scent of blood hit him. He was somewhat surprised when the tall female thug appeared from the bushes, gripping her bleeding shoulder.

"It's f-fine... I d-don't mean you any harm..." she panted, "You dr-dragon friend... is in the clearing not that f-far away..."

Eren blinked in surprise and tilted his head. He relaxed his tense muscles and offered a hand to her.

"Thank you... there's a cottage not that far away from here... tell them Eren sent you and they'll help you out." Eren said with a little nod before they parted ways.

He bolted through the forest when he heard the faint sound of metal on metal.

_ "It's coming from this way... Please be okay Levi..." _ Eren thought as he heard the sound getting closer and closer from a small light peeking from in between the trees. His eyes went when a sudden strong scent of blood hit his nose. He stopped dead in his tracks and his stomach turned when he saw the gruesome sight of the two teenage boys' mangled bodies.

_ "Th-Those are the thugs... then where's..." _

Eren's thoughts were cut short when he saw the source of metal clanking together. His eyes went wide when he saw his mentor and his companion locked in mortal combat. He barely recognized Levi, seeing that he more of a demon then a dragon.

"Levi!" Eren's shouted as he charged towards the two fighting.

Levi snapped from his bloodlust and whipped his head around to the sound of his voice being called. His narrow eyes widened as he gaze locked on Eren's; his jaws quivering ever so slightly.

"Y-You're alive..."


	18. The Dragon's Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains feels and character death. Please don't kill me.

Levi's jaw quivered ever so slightly as he locked his gaze on Eren's.

"Y-You're alive..." he whispered.

He was distracted for a split second only to be snapped back into reality when a sudden pain entered his stomach. Levi froze and looked down only to see Nile's sword buried deep into his stomach.

Eren's eyes went widen when he saw the sword enter Levi's gut. He clenched his sword handle and pulled his blade out of its hilt as he charged at his old mentor.

"Levi!" Eren yelled as he swung his sword at Nile.

Nile reacted quickly and pulled his sword out of the dragon's stomach and blocked the brunet's attack.

Levi's jaw quivered as he stumbled back. His vision started to blurr as he watched the brunet.

"Why are you helping him boy?" Nile asked with a slight hiss in his voice.

"He's my friend!" Eren shouted back, "And you're nothing more than a greedy bastard!"

Eren knew his own strength and skills didn't compare with Nile's as their blades continuously came in contact with each other. He suddenly started to recall the lessons he had with Levi and fought with some skill. He froze he felt a sudden surge of unknown energy flow through him but when Nile attacked again; he swung his blade a little too low. Nile took the advantage and thrust his blade towards the brunet. Eren dodged the attack but not before the blade cut his wrist and cheek. He hissed in pain as blood trickled down his newly made cuts and lost his consternation for a split.

Levi's eyes went wide and a low growl rumbled in his throat when he saw Nile ready to strike Eren again. He wrapped his tail around the black knight's waist before he could even lift his sword another inch. He didn't even think twice when he sunk his claws into the man's neck and ripped his throat out. He felt free as he tasted the blood of the man that had caused him so much pain over the years on his tongue.

Eren stood there for a moment in a slight daze as he watched the man he once looked up to fall to the ground dead. He was snapped back to reality when he saw Levi crumple to his knees.

"Levi..." he muttered, dropping his blade and kneeling down to catch the dragon as his own knees buckled over the weight of them both.

Eren held the other male's head in his lap carefully. His sea-green eyes went wide when he saw the gaping hole that the blade left in the dragon's stomach. Fear pierced his heart as blood started to well up and soak Levi's shirt. He gulped as he tried to swallow the lump that was starting to form in his throat.

_ "Levi... can heal fast. He'll be alright." _ He repeated in his head over and over again.

His belief in those words was start to fade as the seconds ticked by and the wound wasn't healing. He bit his lower lip hard as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"It's all my fault... dammit." He muttered.

"Don't start blaming yourself... Eren..." Levi whispered quietly, "It was my protectiveness and paranoia that got the better of me..."

"You shouldn't talk. We should focus on getting you back to Hanji's and-"

"Eren... Look at me. Really look at me." Levi whispered, cutting Eren off as he glanced up at him.

Eren gulped as he looked down to meet Levi's gaze. He didn't want to think the dragon wouldn't make. He wasn't going to believe it!

"Levi... don't die. You _can't_ die..." the brunet said with a shaky breath, "Please..."

Levi could feel his chest tight, not only from his wound but from his heart breaking at the sight of Eren looking so upset. He could feel the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth as he coughed.

"Oi E-Eren..." he stuttered as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

Eren didn't even have time to respond when Levi yanked him down by the collar of his armor and kissed him. He taken a bit by surprise when he felt Levi's lips crash against his but he wasn't going to deny the fact that he longed to do this with the dragon. He slid his hand across Levi's cheek and tangled his fingers into the other's undercut hair before grazing a finger over one of Levi's solid rough horns. He let his other hand slid down his chest to put presser on Levi's wound.

Levi winced and pulled away when the palm of Eren's hand pressed against his wound.

"A dragon's kiss means that you'll al-always..." he paused to take a sharp breath in before he continued, "be s-safe from harm... I know... you're gonna m-make a gr-great knight..."

Eren couldn't help it as a stray tear ran down his cheek. He sniffled and shuddered a breath as his vision blurred with tears. Levi could feel his strength ebbing away as the seconds slowly ticked away. His breathing became shallower as his gasped for air.

"Laeh... Laeh... esaelp laeh..."

Levi's ears pricked up when he heard Eren mutter a healing spell under his breath.

"No E-Eren... D-Don't waste your energy on an ol-old d-d-dr-dragon like me..." Levi's pleads were barely audible.

"I have to _try_ Levi." Eren retorted as he continued chanting through his own sobs.

"If y-you want to t-try th-then sing to me..." Levi requested weakly.

Eren gulped but nodded ever so slightly. He knew what song Levi wanted to hear.

_ "Through the dark caverns _

_ Knowing his deeds _

_ Throughout his travels _

_ As the wounds still bleed _

_ Spreading his wings, _

_ He starts to sing. _

_ And the dragon's roars go on. _

_ Abandoned the blade... _

_ Traded for fang and flame... _

_ For all the blood that stained... _

_ The hands that are to blame..." _

Levi's lips curled up into a small smirk as his vision grew blurry. He didn't realize what a beautiful voice the brunet had, even if it was cracking with sobs. His narrow eyes slowly closed shut as he continued to listen to Eren.

" _Steel turns to scale..._

_ As yowls turn to snarls... _

_ The innocent thrown in jail... _

_ Fire springs forth from the dragon's jowls... _

_ Now... _

_ The freedom to fly... _

_ Is nothing but a memory... _

_ And the friends left behind... _

_ They've all died..." _

Levi let a shuddered breath escape him before his chest stilled.

Eren's eyes went wide and he stopped singing as he looked down at the dragon's limp body.

"L-Levi... Wake up... pl-please... please wake up..." he begged as he shook the dragon's still body.

His chest tightened as he started to sob uncontrollably. He let the tears he was holding in stream down his face as he hugged Levi's body. His own body started to tremble violently when he placed his head on Levi's chest, hoping that there was some sign of life left in the dragon. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his hand in Levi's. Eren didn't really care about his task at hand or the fact that he was covered in the dragon's blood. _His_ dragon's blood...

. . . . . .

"Eren!"

"Eren?"

"EREN?!"

Eren's eyes shot wide open as the sound of his name being yelled.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lev-" He cut himself short when he remembered the event that took place that had cost his companion his life. His chest grew heavy at the thought.

"We-we're almost to Trost..." Armin whispered as he lowered his head.

"And Levi...?" Eren asked, biting his lip.

"Short scales... he uhh... We took care of before we left..." Mikasa answered sadly.

Eren let out a deep sigh as tears pricked in his eyes again. He scratched the black she-cat behind the ears as he remained silent.

"Listen Eren... we all know how you felt about Levi... He would've wanted you to continue your quest without him."

Eren gulped, feeling another lump form in his throat, realizing that Armin was right.

_ "Levi... I won't fail you again... I promise..." _


	19. The Journey's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will a squeal to this so be on the look out for it soon.

After a day or two of traveling with Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa, Eren made it back to the castle safe and sound. He has completed his task and delivered the cure that saved the king from death. The head knight's body was never found and Nile was pronounced missing in action and most likely dead.

The brunet was knighted a few days after the event but even after his success and the praises he'd received he didn't feel like he deserved it.

"Hey Sir Dumbass."

Eren rolled his eyes when he heard Jean's voice call out to him. The dual colored teenage boy had got into the quick habit of calling him 'Sir Dumbass' ever since he was knighted.

"What is it, Sir Horseface?" He snorted back.

"Marco and I are going to Trost for supplies. Join us?" Jean asked before he pointed to three tacked up horses behind him.

"Sure..." Eren said with a sigh.

He pulled his hood on and mounted Nightrider.

 _"Levi's cave is somewhere in Trost..."_ Eren thought as he rode along the forest path with Jean and Marco.

His hand lowered down to his pouch, which held Levi's flute. Tears pricked in his eyes as he recalled the dragon playing the instrument to lull him to sleep at night.

"Hey... You alright, Eren?"

Eren snapped from his thoughts when he heard Marco call his name.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine." Eren replied as he lowered his head.

"You don't really talk about your journey..." Jean said as he glanced over at the brunet.

Eren nodded slowly before he snapped the reins and rode on in front of the two, getting into Trost before the pair.

"Hey Eren."

Eren whipped his head around to spot Armin running up to the brunet. The blond teenager, Hanji, and Mikasa had moved into Trost by the king's orders after he had found out it was the witch who had cured him.

"Hey." Eren said as he dismounted his steed, "Where's Mikasa and Hanji?"

"They're back at the house." Armin replied, "I'm just collecting a few herbs for Hanji's stock."

Eren nodded, as he tied Nightrider to a post, somewhat paying attention to the blond as he looked around the village. Armin couldn't help but smile at his friend. He knew where and what the brunet was looking for. He started humming the familiar tune that caught Eren's attention almost immediately.

"How you-?"

"Levi would use to play his flute by the fire... I know where his cave is too..." Armin stated, "I was actually going to stop by it before returning to Hanji."

"Can I-?"

"You don't need to ask, Eren." Armin said as he cut the brunet off for a second time, "I had a feeling you'd want to anyway."

Eren nodded slowly as he pulled out Levi's flute from his pouch. He had kept it all this time to have something to remember the dragon by, despite how much it hurt to look at it. He wet his lips before he pressed the mouth piece to them. The brunet had taught himself how to play that one song and that song alone ever since the dragon's death.

_"Through the dark caverns_

_Knowing his deeds_

_Throughout his travels_

_As the wounds still bleed_

_Spreading his wings,_

_He starts to sing._

_And the dragon's roars go on._

Armin started to sing and lead the brunet to the said cave as he played the flute. Eren continued to play, despite his chest starting to hurt and tears stinging in his eyes as he remembered Levi.

_Abandoned the blade..._

_Traded for fang and flame..._

_For all the blood that stained..._

_The hands that are to blame..."_

Armin continued to sing as he watched Eren play. He could see the brunet starting to look upset but he didn't stop, knowing that Eren would want him to continue as they walked.

" _Steel turns to scale..._

_As yowls turn to snarls..._

_The innocent thrown in jail..._

_Fire springs forth from the dragon's jowls..._

_Now..._

_The freedom to fly..._

_Is nothing but a memory..._

_And the friends left behind..._

_They've all died..."_

The blond could see that they were coming up on the cave. He knew that the unfinished song was coming to an end as Eren slowed stopped playing and removed the mouth piece from his lips.

" _But it's not the end..._

_My spirit remains strong_

_Oh my dear friend_

_I'll correct all my wrongs_

_If this is goodbye..._

_And this song is done_

_Just know that you're mine..._

_Because of the dragon's song..."_

Armin blinked in surprised when the unknown verses suddenly escaped Eren's lips.

"Levi told me the song was never finished so I figured I'd finish it... in honor of him..." Eren explained as they stopped at the entrance of the cave.

His ears pricked at the sound of something or someone stirring inside the cavern. Eren squinted ever so slightly before a pair of metallic grey orbs stared back at him. He shook his head, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. Armin smiled at Eren before looking into the cave as if there was something he wasn't telling the brunet. Eren blinked when the orbs didn't go away and were in fact getting closer to them.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked, his voice cracking a bit in pain.

"What do you want... Shitty brat?" A familiar voice echoed from inside the dark cave before a huge pitch black dragon head crept out from the shadows.

Eren took a step back, all the color drained from his face as his gaze locked on the familiar narrow metallic grey eyes of Levi. His body trembled slightly. He had to be dreaming or just going crazy because he saw Levi die. He _watched_ the sword go through the dragon's stomach! He glanced over at Armin, who smiled before waving at the dragon.

Eren cautiously stretched out his arm and pet the dragon's muzzle. His eyes wandered down before they zoomed in on a large wound on the dragon's stomach that was in the process of becoming a permanent scar.

"It's really you... b-but how-"

"You. Apparently that healing spell you tried to cast was so filled with emotion that it was strong enough to heal me. It just needed a little more time than usual." Levi answered as he nudged Eren's head.

Tears pricked and stung in Eren's eyes as he smiled. He wrapped his arms around the dragon's muzzle and buried his face into it as he cried.

"I l-love you... L-Levi..." Eren managed to say in between sobs.

Levi cracked a small smile as he wrapped his tail around the brunet's body.

"I love you too... Eren..." The dragon whispered back as he pulled the new knight closer to him.


End file.
